


Most truthful when I lie

by Asukan



Series: Kakashi/Naruto Summer [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Assumptions, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Jealous Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Pining, Post-War, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Sexy no Jutsu Uzumaki Naruto, knksummer, knksummer2020, knksummerfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukan/pseuds/Asukan
Summary: After Kakashi is made Hokage, a civilian lord from the Land of Fire reaches out to Konoha about a trade deal.  As a proof of goodwill, he’d like Kakashi to show up without any shinobi guard. After the entire world being threatened his people are understandably nervous around the ninja.It is suggested that Kakashi has a guard with him under the guise of being Kakashi’s civilian wife. It's harder than expected to find a kunoichi who can pass as a civilian.Thankfully, they have a powerful shinobi who is skilled with the Transformation Technique.In which Naruto ends up having to pretend to be Kakashi's wife for a mission.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kakashi/Naruto Summer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850467
Comments: 44
Kudos: 267
Collections: KAKANARU SUMMER EVENTS





	Most truthful when I lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ninth story for the event: Marriage fic AU. I kind of, sort of, accidentally added marriage in another of the prompts (The Last AU, AKA Blurred Lines) but this was my original idea for a story about a marriage. Hey, at least it's a different setup!  
> _____
> 
> The trenchcoat full of WIPs will, at some point, turn into a completed series. I promise. I have a plan for all of these. (Hey, join the knk server to laugh at my suffering if you wanna.)

Laughing eyes came closer and he was finally about to experience his first real kiss. There were butterflies in his belly and heat in his groin. He reached out to pull the other closer, they were way too far away because he couldn't feel the heat of them everywhere. A moan erupted from someone, and then there were hands in his hair, a leg between his, pressing up and close and delicious. He whined and rubbed against that strong thigh and he heard a husky laugh and the scratching of nails against his window. Wait a minute.

"Naruto, wake up," a muffled voice was batting at his consciousness like a fly.

Naruto rolled over in his bed and burrowed further into his pillow.

"No."

"Come on,” that was Pakkun, sounding amused. “Boss wants you in his office as soon as possible."

No fucking way. He hadn't slept in his own bed in months. He reached up to pull his pillow over his head to drown out the pug and groaned when he felt that his hair was still wet after the shower he had taken as soon as he had gotten home. 

"Emergency?" He asked into his soft, comfortable mattress. His most loyal friend in the entire world. 

"No."

"Then go away, Pakkun,” he muttered and pulled his blankets higher. “Let me sleep."

There was a deep, loud bark that rang through his still sleep-fuzzy head.

"I've got Bull with me. He will sit on you."

The window over his head got nudged open and a large, wet nose pressed against Naruto's forehead. 

Naruto growled and tried to push Bull away, but the giant dog stayed where he was. Then Pakkun leapt into his room and landed on his head. 

"Come on, brat," Pakkun growled and gave a sharp nip to Naruto's ear that had him cry out and sit up to try and throw the stubborn pug off. "The sooner you get up, the sooner I'll stop biting."

And Naruto knew that Pakkun wouldn't stop bothering him until he did what the pug wanted. He was just as happy to annoy people as his summoner. With this in mind, and while cursing stupid dogs and his stupid sensei, Naruto lowered his hand and sat still to show to Pakkun that he had given up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

A final nip and Pakkun was off his head to sit on his mattress, staring expectantly at him. Naruto rubbed at his bleary eyes and glared down at the dog. Bull barked and wagged his stump of a tail before bulldozing through Naruto's window and landing with a satisfied huff on his bed. The huge ninken turned his way and nudged against his side with a sigh.

He scratched Bull behind the ears and smiled when his lap was weighed down by the giant dog's head. As always, Kakashi's largest ninken was the calm one, happy to see Naruto and would probably join him for a nap if it wasn't for Pakkun. "Kakashi-sensei knows I just got back from a three-month mission, right? As in, I haven't even reported it yet because I got back-" a glance at the clock on his bedside table "- less than half an hour ago?"

"Kakashi is the Hokage, kid," Pakkun sighed. "Of course he knows. He assigned it to you."

"But he still wants me straight away for another one?"

Pakkun nodded, which always looked a bit peculiar with a canine neck. "You're probably the best pick for this one."

Naruto groaned and rubbed at his sleep-crusty eyes. "What the hell kinda mission is this anyway?"

Pakkun smiled. "Better to hear it from Kakashi, kid."

Naruto glanced at the smile that was looking more and more like a smirk the longer he looked at it. “I’m not gonna like this, am I?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know," Pakkun drawled and that was definitely a smirk. "You might have fun with it.”

"Am I allowed some food first?"

"Kakashi told me to tell you there'll be Ichiraku ramen for you in his office as an apology for dragging you out of bed."

"Alright!" Naruto said, jumping out of bed. If Kakashi-sensei had taken the time to send an assistant for food it couldn't be that urgent. Still, it was strange that Naruto would be the only option for a mission."I can't stay mad in the face of free ramen.”

The set he’d worn for his mission was still in the hamper so he went to his closet to dig out a clean pair of pants. He managed to pull them up quickly enough, but zipping them was a struggle. Cursing, he sat down on the bed.  
  
“Not used to it yet?”

“I was right-handed, y’know?” Naruto answered, sighing as he looked around his room for clean clothes. “It’d have been easier if I lost the left one.”

Bull lumbered off his bed to pick up a fresh roll of bandages and his mesh shirt. Naruto smiled in thanks and petted him as he deposited Naruto’s clothes in his lap. “Thanks, Bull.”

He made two clones to deal with wrapping the bandages around his thigh as he pulled the altered mesh shirt over his head, feeling it fall into place with a slight jingle of metal. It hung a bit sideways, but it worked.  
  
Pakkun looked on, the same lazy look on his face as always. “At least you have your clones for some extra hands, huh?”

“Mm, that’s true,” Naruto said and smiled at the two dogs who looked at him like they’d always done.

Pakkun jumped down and fetched his jacket. As he took it from the pug, dark eyes looked up at him with a look he’d never seen before on the dog. “Naruto?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
The dog sighed and shook his head. “That replacement arm will be done soon.”  
  
“I know, Pakkun,” Naruto said and reached down to stroke the soft fur. “It’s just been weird to get used to doing everything with my left arm. I couldn’t even eat ramen for a week as I got used to chopsticks again!”  
  
“Worst week of your life, huh?”  
  
“Totally!”

“Heh,” Pakkun rolled his eyes at him as Bull headbutted him gently. The force of it was enough for him to almost fall. “You’re up, you’re dressed and somewhat respectable. We’ve done our job. See ya!”

“Bye guys!”  
  
And with two puffs of smoke, he was alone with his clones. They looked up at him as his legs were finally wrapped.

“We’re gonna have to practice this, boss.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. Thanks, guys.”  
___

Once he approached the Hokage tower he saw that one of the windows to Kakashi's office was open. He smiled and took the invitation. As he landed on the window sill he could smell the divine scent of Ichiraku ramen from a bowl on Kakashi’s desk.

His stomach rumbled.

“Welcome back, Naruto," came the familiar voice from behind the high-backed chair that Kakashi-sensei favoured. He couldn't even see a tuft of silver hair from behind it. Naruto had asked him about it and been told that it had great neck support for when Kakashi wanted to nap. He had looked at the chair more carefully after that and noticed that it was reinforced and would stop most projectiles. His sensei really was a paranoid bastard.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei!"

He walked around the chair and leaned against the desk so he could look at his sensei properly. The man leaned back in his chair and smiled at Naruto with both eyes bright and focused on him. Naruto nodded, satisfied and with a warm feeling in his belly. Before he had left on his mission Kakashi would still cover his left eye out of habit. 

"Maa, what's so distracting that you're thinking about it rather than eating the ramen my poor assistant went and bought for you?"

Naruto looked at the warm grey eyes and grinned back."You."

A slim eyebrow rose and sensei smirked. It reminded Naruto of Pakkun earlier. 

"Oh?" Kakashi leaned forward, brushing his knee against Naruto's leg. "I'm flattered."

Naruto flushed but didn't move his leg. "Not like that, pervert! I just saw that you're using both eyes now. It's good."

Kakashi's smirk softened into a smile, closing both of the aforementioned eyes. He withdrew his leg and Naruto felt a bit foolish for missing the warmth.

"Three months is a long time to get used to things."

"And a long time to be without ramen," Naruto said, walking to the front of the desk and sitting down in the chair placed for him to start eating. He hadn't had much time to practice eating with chopsticks with his left hand during his mission so he felt a bit rusty as he carefully swirled some perfectly cooked noodles around in the bowl before capturing them. Kakashi-sensei let him have a few bites before he shifted in his chair, indicating that he wanted Naruto's attention again. While he would have preferred to savour the food, Naruto finished the rest in a matter of seconds before slurping up the broth. He patted his stomach with a satisfied sigh. Proper food was divine after months of rations and whatever wild animals he’d managed to hunt. Then he looked across the desk to see Kakashi-sensei smiling again.

"It’s a long time to be without a lot of things," Kakashi said, handing him a glass of milk that had not been on the desk when Naruto sat down. Naruto blinked, seriously, how did he do that? "Speaking of three months. You might as well report your previous mission before I brief you on this one. How did the cleanup effort go?"

Naruto gulped down the milk and then leaned back on the chair, entirely content. He was home again after a long mission, his belly was full of ramen and he had one of his most precious people close. Life was good.

"It went fine, there were two floods there while I cleaned up the mess from the world trees, but I managed to evacuate the entire area. No additional casualties. A few kids were playing in the fields-" _and he remembered the panicked shouting of the parents as they realised that their children weren't there and the sheer terror in their eyes as they'd seen Naruto in the distance and begged him with hoarse, guttural shouts to save their children_. "- but I managed to get to them in time. It was close though and one of the boys sprained their ankles. I managed to heal it."

Kakashi looked at him silently for a moment before nodding. "Well done, Naruto. I'm proud of you."

Naruto smiled at him, a bit wobbly, and did his best to keep his voice steady. "So what's the mission, sensei? Pakkun just said I better hear it from you."

"Ah, yes, the mission," his sensei replied. Then he said nothing else.

Naruto tilted his head and frowned at his sensei’s hesitation. "What is it?"

Kakashi leaned forward on his elbows and looked at Naruto with a steady gaze. "You need to know that you are free to deny this mission. It is not a usual one or something I will demand out of you."

Naruto felt a knot in his stomach and a fist clench around his heart. "Alright, I know I can refuse. What is the mission?"

"I think it might be best if I explain from the start," the Hokage replied, sounding a bit weary. "A civilian lord from the outskirts of the Land of Fire has had a good harvest since the war. And he reached out to Konoha about being willing to trade directly with us as a way to show his gratitude towards their ninja saving the world."

Naruto leaned back in his chair and cocked his head to the side. Kakashi preferred to get to the point quickly, this reluctance was out of character. "Alright, so it’s about a good trade agreement?"

"Konoha requires food and supplies after the war,” Kakashi said and sank into the tone of voice he’d used back when explaining chakra theory or why cute little genin had to help their poor sensei with his paperwork. “The Daimyō permits his vassals to trade directly with us as long as we do not offer any lord an army. This could be useful for our rebuilding."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. "I sense a but…"

"Indeed, there is a but,” Kakashi said with a smile in his voice. “As a proof of goodwill, he’d like me to go personally and without any shinobi guard. After the entire world's very existence was threatened by ninjutsu, the lord's people are understandably nervous around shinobi."

"You going alone sounds risky, sensei," Naruto replied and opened his eyes. “What if it’s a trap of some sort?”

"Exactly our thought,” Kakashi said and leaned forward on his elbows. “Shikamaru suggested that I take someone with me under a disguise. Someone who’ll pretend to be a civilian."

"Makes sense, sensei. What's the problem?"

"The problem was what sort of disguise,” his sensei said and rested his chin on his clasped hands. “Sending someone pretending to be the Hokage’s civilian bodyguard would just seem suspicious. What use does a Kage have for a civilian guard?”  
  
“As if you’d need a guard at all, sensei!”

Kakashi smiled at him and chuckled. “I’m flattered, but it’s a tradition, after all. And on this specific mission, it seems unwise to risk it. After a long discussion, we ended up with a civilian wife and newly married at that. This would make me want to take her with me to keep her safe and close. It wouldn’t seem suspicious to a civilian, we think. We sent back an inquiry about it with our reply, and the lord was happy to accept it. So now I need a civilian wife."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. Kakashi looked back at him. 

“A mission I’m the best candidate for?”  
  
Kakashi nodded.

“You want me to pretend to be your wife?!”

“Want is a strong word, Naruto,” his Hokage said with a wince. “But we realised it’s the only viable option.”  
  
Naruto glared at his sensei and huffed. He’d be a great fake wife. “Why can’t you take a kunoichi?”

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Because the honourable lord will offer my dear wife personal servants during our stay at the castle.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Kakashi smiled and held out his hands over the desk, showing off the scars he’d gotten over the years. “A civilian woman would not have the scars we’d expect out of a ninja. Well,” he continued with a tap on top of Naruto’s hand before letting his hand rest nearby, scarred and calloused next to Naruto’s flawless skin. “A ninja with a normal healing factor.”

“That makes sense,” Naruto said and chuckled. “I forget sometimes that everyone else ends up with scars.”

Kakashi just looked at him before closing his left eye in a lazy blink.

“And, of course, no shinobi is built like a civilian,” Kakashi added. “Male or female.”  
  
“Ohh, yeah… the muscles,” said Naruto. “Civilians are very soft and squishy, aren’t they?”  
  
“Which is why personal servants helping my soft and squishy civilian wife dress and bathe would notice clear muscle definition and scars. We realised that the person would need to be in a henge.”

“And then you needed someone with enough chakra to walk around in a henge the entire visit,” Naruto said as he realised the problem. “I see.”

“Which most of us would be able to do,” Kakashi said with an arched brow. “But when it comes to being under a constant henge and having enough chakra to assist with a threat that would cause me trouble? That’s something else entirely.”

Naruto looked at his sensei and smiled approvingly at the confidence. “Alright.”  
  
“Alright, what?”  
  
“I’ll be your wife for the visit, sensei.”

Kakashi tilted his head and his brow arched further. “I didn’t expect you to accept this readily.”

“If you need me, I’ll be the best wife ever,” Naruto said and grinned widely when Kakashi chuckled. “But you owe me dinner once we get back!”

His sensei looked down at the desk between them. “And here I thought I was your Hokage and that you’d sworn to be loyal to me.”  
  
“Too late, sensei! You said I could turn it down. So you gotta buy me dinner once we’re back with an awesome deal.” 

“I will probably come to regret this,” Kakashi mused aloud and moved his hand as Naruto tried to swat at it. “They’ve sent us a carriage for our travels since of course my wife can’t be expected to run. It’ll be here in three days. So you’ll get some time to practice being a lady and a civilian.”  
  
“Wait, why would you marry a lady?” Naruto said, and there was no whine to his voice, not at all. “Couldn’t you marry a merchant’s daughter or something? Don’t force me to learn proper etiquette!”  
  
“You should at least know enough to not be a complete embarrassment at the castle,” Kakashi said and sounded amused. “I’m sure my delightful merchant’s daughter’s wife wouldn’t want to disgrace my name.”

Naruto groaned. “Alright, I’ll go and talk to some people.”  
  
“The Hyūga clan should be able to help you in regards to manners,” Kakashi said. “But you still need to learn how to move like a civilian.”  
  
“I’ll be fine, sensei!” Naruto said with a grin. “I spent a lot of time under a henge during my training with Ero-sennin. And I know just who to talk to. Trust me, I’ll make the perfect wife.”

“I’m sure I have nothing to worry about,” Kakashi said and looked at him with his eyes crinkled in a smile. “I’m both horrified and curious at the same time.”

Naruto stuck out his tongue and then held up his hand in a modified one-handed Ram sign. 

“You should probably use something different than your normal Sexy no Jutsu, Naruto,” Kakashi said before he could transform. “By now you’re famous and a woman with blond hair, blue eyes and whiskered cheeks would be too obvious. It’s not like we can hope they’ve never heard of Shinobi and what we can do.”  
  
Naruto nodded and felt grateful to Kakashi at that moment. It’d also feel weird to look like himself when pretending to be Kakashi’s wife. Too personal, almost. Pale skin and then dark hair and eyes would be better.

He transformed, making sure to give himself an everyday kimono and nice obi, and then shifted in his seat as the smoke faded away to get used to his new body. Having two arms again almost felt strange.  
  
Then Naruto stood up, twirled around and walked over to Kakashi’s teapot that had been put aside to give room for Naruto’s ramen between the piles of documents on the Hokage desk. He made sure to walk with swaying hips and civilian-heavy steps as he went to pour Kakashi some tea.

“Here you go, husband.”  
  
Kakashi took the cup in absolute silence and stared as Naruto clasped his hands in front of him and bowed to hide his smirk. He’d spent time in both the red-light district and bathhouses as a child and during his travels. His perverted sensei wouldn’t know what hit him. 


End file.
